Merry Christmas, Love
by Kuro13Dead
Summary: Akashi, a young man who is forced into many hardships, can't take much more. After Christmas is taken from him, his mind goes blank... He only wants one thing. He wants to spend the day with the person he cares about the most. Even when he doesn't know if his feeling are returned...


**Happy Christmas everyone, and a Happy New Year!**

**Everyone deserves a happy day today, so I wish you all the best. Smile, there is always someone there to smile with, have a great day.**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

**Merry Christmas...  
****Love...**

* * *

_I want to spend Christmas with you..._

_God, I badly want to spend Christmas with you. That one day of the year where everything is supposed to be happy and perfect._

_But my dad would never allow it, he constantly tells me what is right or wrong that I shouldn't love you. I can't love you because of my stupid family, my stupid idiotic father, they just won't allow it; you're a boy... As am I. Why does fate hate me? I want to love you so much and I want you to love me back. Even if it's just for one day I would love: to be next to you, to kiss your soft skin, feel the warm of your flushed cheeks or to even hold your hand. _

_I can never have anything I want... I should only obey his rules, I can't disobey; he will only bring punishment. Punishment that I won't be able to escape. I can't let him know of you, I don't want you getting hurt, especially not this time of year._

_But it's already Christmas Eve... I don't have any time left._

_Time is already up._

_I, Akashi Seijuro, don't have any more time left to have Kuroko Tetsuya on Christmas day._

_That was my last and only chance…_

* * *

"Seijuro, tomorrow you will be have a private tutor come in to expand you skills in finance and business, I have a meeting with the head of the Komuro Company, I want you to sit in on it and take notes so you know how the meets work, you also have another music teacher coming in to help you learn the guitar. There will be no missing these sessions Seijuro they are extremely important and I will not have my son disobey me. Do I make myself clear?" Glaring red eyes stared down to the smaller red head, not even giving him a chance to reply before walking away into the nearest room and shutting the door behind him.

Anger, frustration, sadness clouded the boys mind. It was Christmas Eve, why the hell was he being force to do more and more work? He felt like a prisoner within his own home. All he wanted was one day where he could spend it with any person and anyway he wanted to. He didn't care if it was against his father's wishes; he would find a way out. Even if it killed him. Akashi Seijuro was the only son of a wealthy family, before his mother died he had a perfectly happy life. But nothing ever stays perfect forever, he lost the person closest to him. His father grieved for years, taking out his pain the only way he could: his son. The young Akashi was put under massive amounts of pressure at school and at home, his life had to be perfect, failure wasn't an option.

Failure resulted in punishments.

But now he had enough. He couldn't bear to be locked away anymore, he wanted to be with the people he cared about the most. The punishment didn't matter, his father didn't matter.

Akashi Seijuro just wanted his this year Christmas to be a happy one.

Walking slowly back to his room allowed his mind to think about what he could do with his life, he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave his father. But one person was even more important to him than the man that raised him.

A boy with sky blue hair and matching eyes. Those emotionless eyes that he was always drawn to… eyes that belonged to Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi decided… He couldn't go one more day without telling him how he felt.

And that was how the sixteen year old made his mind.

In the next few minutes Akashi had sprinted towards his rooms, grabbing his nearest backpack and had started filling it with all the clothes necessary for the next few days. He grabbed his phone and took a quick look at the time: 11:15pm. Without thinking he left his room and jogged through the never ending corridors to reach the front doors.

He passed his butler before he was able to reach the door. The old man was surprised to see the flash of red run past him so quickly. "Seijuro-Sama, where are you going? Your father has asked me to set up everything for tomorrow. Should you be in bed by now; it's almost midnight?"

Akashi stopped and hid his face under his red hair, "Sorry, I'm not staying tonight. I'm going to spend Christmas with the person I love."

The butler was taken back by those words, he didn't believe that the young Akashi was capable of feeling emotions such as that; especially after all that his father had put him through. Any normal person was have fallen under the insane mount of stress and mental pain, however the young boy always managed to pull though.

But it was Christmas and miracles do happen.

With a smile the old butler didn't stop Akashi from leaving the home.

A sense of freedom suddenly filled his body, for once he didn't care about anything; he just wanted to see that one special person. Even if it was completely random and the middle of the night. He walked on and on, not turning to look back at his home that had somehow manage to disappear in the distance and darkness. When he finally reached the train station he waited for a few minutes before catching the first train to Tokyo.

Where his love was waiting for him, yet was unaware of it at the time.

* * *

Kuroko stared at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep. It was almost Christmas and he was dying to get some sleep. Literally, dying. He was going to be as grouchy as hell in the morning. He had tried everything to get to sleep, even resorting to counting invisible sheep. Which didn't help in the slightest…

So he lay there awake and annoyed, like something was forcing him to.

He did wonder if it was about the present he had got his crush, but that only brought more butterflies into his stomach forcing him even more awake. Damn it was just a stupid crush! His feelings probably weren't even returned, but even if he had one chance at getting the words across he would try. His emotionless expression slowly started to change, the thought of his crush brought happiness to the boy.

The thought of Akashi Seijuro.

Midnight was crawling closer and closer, mocking him. He wanted to at least get some sleep before Christmas… I'll have to call Akashi tomorrow and wish him a happy Christmas…

In the silence his phone started vibrating on his desk. He groaned, shifting his boy to reach for the phone. "Who the hell is that? I'm not going to get any sleep at all tonight." Upon reading the caller ID his eyes widened. "Akashi-Kun… What? Why is he calling me at this hour?" He whispered. He lightly pressed the answer button, "Hello?"

"Ah Tetsuya, I'm not waking you up am I?" Came a quiet voice.

Kuroko gave a small smile, "No, not at all, I haven't been able to sleep and it's nice that I now have someone to talk to. Can I help you Akashi-Kun?"

"Well, would it be possible for me to stay at your house tonight?"

Kuroko shot out of bed, he didn't know why. Some feeling was stirring in his stomach, he didn't know whether he liked it or not. He slightly stuttered, "But… But, aren't you all the way in Kyoto?"

An embarrassed laugh, "Not exactly. Look out your window."

Without saying another word, Kuroko ran over to his window and pulled the curtains apart. There standing in the middle of the road he saw the other basketball player, where a small smile appeared on the redhead's face. Kuroko couldn't help but let his cheeks heat up, why was Akashi there? It was so close to Christmas, couldn't he just wait till the morning? But now Kuroko had a chance to give Akashi his present in private, instead of having the embarrassment of handing it to him why the others were around.

Dropping the phone on his bed, he silently left his light blue room. Tip toeing down the stairs as to not wake up his parents or grandmother, he finally reached the front door. Opening it he waved Akashi over to him, the red head slowly walked over, an odd look covered his face. Kuroko was slightly confused by the way Akashi was acting, it was not normal for the ex-captain of the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko shut the door behind him, "Akashi-Kun are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." He quietly replied.

Kuroko grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the house, leading him up the stairs, "My parents are asleep so you'll have to stay in my room. I'll take the floor, you can have my bed." Akashi was surprised when his was taken through the home, it was small, simple and comforting, thing complete opposite of his family home in Kyoto. But then Kuroko was always a simple boy.

His room was just as Akashi remembered, light blue and neat. A bookshelf, filled with all sorts of books, ranging from manga to bibliographies. Kuroko had some odd tastes. His desk was the nest to the bookshelf with all his high school work and other various papers sprawled across, it happened to be the messiest part of the room. Finally his bed by the wall had the duvet pulled back, and the pillows were on the floor, it was clean and the same could as the rest of his room: light blue.

"Umm, Akashi-Kun, why did you leave your home? We were going to meet up with the others tomorrow anyway, we are doing a present exchange."

"My father decided that I would be doing work tomorrow, he wanted me to stay at home and do stupid things with him." Akashi sat on the bed, placing his bag on the floor. Kuroko sat next to him, his bed slightly creaking under their weight.

Kuroko looked at him, "But, tomorrow's Christmas."

"I know but he just doesn't seem to care about anything I want to do now..." The younger boy didn't know how to reply, he knew that Akashi's life had become harder since his mother died, but he didn't see the point in his dad putting more pressure on him.

Akashi was looking around the room, and with a quick look at Kuroko's clock, Akashi gave a small smile. "Actually today's Christmas. Merry Christmas, Tetsuya."

A small blush appeared on the smiling face of the other teenager, "Merry Christmas Akashi-Kun. I have a present for you." He left the bed and reached his desk, where he pulled out a small red envelope from under his laptop. He then held it out for Akashi, "Here, I've been wanting to give this to you for a while now and I was just thinking what better time than Christmas…"

Akashi stared at the red paper in his hands, he delicately opened it, not wanting to rip the seal. When he opened it a plain white card was inside. Akashi was slightly confused about the gift, that was, until he opened it.

A small picture fell out and onto his lap, he picked it up and let out a breath when he saw the two people on it. A giant smile ran to his lips, the image of him and Kuroko in Teiko was too much for him, god how he missed those days. Akashi could remember when the photo was taken, Kise was running around with a camera and begging people for poses. Akashi was sitting on the bench when Kuroko had come out of nowhere, placing his chin on his hair. Kise took the picture at that point in time.

Akashi never saw this picture until now.

"I sort of…" Kuroko gave an embarrassed look at the floor, but Akashi could see his blush in the dark. "Umm… Begged Kise-Kun to let me have the picture. I wanted to give it to you."

Akashi looked down to the picture again, but his eyes were captured by small writing on the inside of the card. He carefully read the blue handwriting, before jumping of the bed and embracing the smaller boy in the biggest hug he could manage.

Kuroko's face practically exploded, turning cherry red. After a second he gained the courage to wrap his arms around the other male and smile. He couldn't believe this was actually happening, it was like a dream.

"I love you, Tetsuya. Thank you so much... For everything." Akashi said quietly. "As a Christmas present, stay with me... Forever?"

"Of course… Akashi-Kun."

"Please, call me as you did on the card…" Akashi gave a sneaky grin, unknowing if the teal head would accept.

Kuroko gave a laugh, "I love you too, Seijuro-Kun."

**_Merry Christmas Seijuro-Kun  
_****_Love Tetsuya_**


End file.
